The present invention pertains generally to a drape used during urological and gynecological surgical procedures and examinations.
Pelvic reconstructive surgery is a relatively new area of surgery and includes hysterectomies and procedures for correcting such conditions as rectal and vaginal vault prolapse, and vaginal and rectal incontinence. The patients undergoing pelvic floor reconstruction are typically elderly women and often require more than one procedure during surgery. For example, with the increase in the number of vaginal hysterectomies being performed on elderly patients, it has become accepted practice to also perform preventative procedures which ensure vaginal prolapse will not occur following the hysterectomy. Such surgeries have only been performed regularly within the last five years. The earlier work of the inventor in the field of vaginal slings with bone anchors has played a role in the increasing popularity of these procedures. The founding of the Society of Pelvic Reconstructive Surgeons in 1996 also marks the beginning of this area of medicine and played a role in attracting attention to the benefits of combining many of these procedures. The ability to perform multiple pelvic procedures during a single surgery has created a need for devices, such as the drape of the present invention, which increase the speed and efficiency of the surgeon, thereby minimizing the length of the surgery.
During pelvic floor reconstructive surgeries, it is often necessary for a surgeon to conduct repeated digital examinations of a female's vagina and rectum in order to ensure safe and efficient performance of the surgical operation. Moreover, repeated digital and mechanical penetration of the vagina and rectum are necessary to perform the actual procedures (e.g. cutting, suturing and similar tissue manipulation). Such repeated penetrations, however, can increase the likelihood of contamination unless the surgeon is very careful to change surgical gloves between each vaginal and rectal exam. It is not uncommon for a surgeon to use a dozen or more pairs of gloves during pelvic floor reconstructive surgery. Obviously, repeated changing of surgical gloves is time consuming and introduces undesired complications to the surgery.
It is also common in such operations for fluids such as blood and urine to be periodically discharged from the vagina or urethra, especially when the patient is under effects of anesthesia. Such a release of fluids can jeopardize the sterility, and thereby the safety, of the operation.
Finally, notwithstanding the potential negative effects of such fluid discharges, it is desirable to monitor the quantity of such discharges in the event such monitoring will assist the clinician to more easily detect a negative physiological condition of the patient.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there is a need for a medical device which addresses these drawbacks in current surgical techniques. In particular, there is a need for a device that limits the requirement that the attending physician must change gloves between a vaginal and rectal examination, thereby shortening the overall duration of the procedure.
Additionally, there is a need for a device which is capable of catching, retaining and measuring the fluids discharged from the vagina during a surgical procedure.